Tender Feeling with Lost Wings
by Akai Momo
Summary: Kisah antara si pria dewasa brewokan berambut pirang dan minim ekspresi, dengan anak lelaki yang malang, yang meringkuk tak berdaya di bibir gang tikus. Tentang sebuah baby grand piano klasik berwarna putih cantik, yang berhasil menawan dan menyentuh dengan ajaib hati si anak malang, yang kini diasuh oleh pria yang menjadi pahlawan dan pelindungnya. Kristao! Slice of life fic! :3
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sudah berulang kali pria dengan rupa tak terawat ini lewat jalan itu. Sudah berkali – kali pula matanya jelalatan menatap sekitar, melihat situasi dan kondisi beragam musim yang singgah pada waktunya di kota tempat pria itu berada.

Ia hafal di mana dan apa saja yang terjadi di jalan itu. Seperti yang mana toko bunga yang menjadi satu - satunya, yang mana cafe para muda – mudi menghabiskan waktu, restoran dengan harga terjangkau, toko buku yang sudah berumur namun masih gagah perkasa, kantor biro jasa yang selalu dikunjungi orang – orang, jumlah gang sempit yang banyak sampah namun cukup bersih untuk di tinggal tunawisma yang malang, dua kantor penerbit yang selalu bersaing sehat, kantor sekaligus beberapa pos polisi setempat yang selalu siap sedia melayani masyarakat, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya, seperti halnya kota biasa. Pria tinggi menjulang dengan raut wajah datar dan hobi merokok itu tahu, bahkan dia hafal letaknya tanpa melihat/ memastikan terlebih dahulu, jika ditanya orang pendatang baru tentang dimana tempat ini – dimana tempat itu.

Ia juga tahu, bahkan pemilik toko, para polisi, atau orang – orang yang langganan lewat di jalan itu tahu siapa si pria ini.

Mereka, jika di tanya, selalu menjawab bahwa dia adalah pria tinggi berambut pirang jerami dengan tatapan datar dan memiliki brewok—yang mengelilingi rahang dan dagunya. Itu benar, rupa fisiknya demikian.

Meski waktu merangkak dengan ganas, apa yang terjadi dan orang – orang lakukan di jalan itu—di kota itu, adalah sama. Monoton. Seperti _ferris wheel_ yang terus berputar ke atas dan ke bawah, walau hanya bergerak begitu – begitu saja, tapi orang yang menaiki wahana itu akan merasakan sisi atas dan sisi bawah.

Tapi, seminggu yang lalu, jalanan itu ada yang berbeda.

Tepatnya di salah satu gang tikus yang cukup kumuh daripada gang lainnya. Di sana, banyak sampah – sampah yang terkukung dalam plastik hitam besar—dengan semut, belatung dan lalat; menunggu diambil petugas kebersihan kota yang seminggu penuh tak menjemputnya. Itu bukan fokus iris mata si pria, pemandangan itu biasa ia lahap sampai habis tak tersisa.

Melainkan sesosok anak kecil yang meringkuk dengan selimut tipis di tubuhnya—ia meringkuk tak berdaya di mulut gang, dengan sebuah sepatu _boot_ tua yang kusam. Tubuhnya yang mengigil karena sebagian di guyur air mata langit yang tersedu – sedu, tampak mungil—kurus, bahkan pria itu bisa melihat cekungan rahang karena kedua pipinya mengurus. Pria itu melihatnya dari jarak beberapa langkah diantara mereka.

Anak kecil itu, masih disana, tak peduli jika ia di bogem mentah oleh hujan, menatap pada sepatu boot yang ternyata berisi beberapa keping uang logam dengan sorot sendu. Terkadang, ada beberapa orang yang bermurah hati memberi keping uang, meletakkannya dalam boot basah itu. Dan ada juga yang hanya lewat tak peduli, bahkan menatap jijik pada dia.

Sesekali kedua tangan anak malang itu yang tampak tak berdaging, lebam dan kotor, saling bergosokkan, lantas begitu dirasa hangat, telapak tangan mungil itu ditempelkan ke pipi oleh si anak.

Tubuhnya bergerak menyamankan ringkukan, tapi pria yang seorang novelis amatiran itu bisa mendengar desis lirih dan isak tangis di tengah langit yang masih menangis menganak sungai. Sadarlah sang pria, bahwa di salah satu pergelangan kaki si anak malang terdapat luka yang menimbulkan noda merah di kain tipis itu.

Noda merah yang cukup banyak, memberi indikasi di kalbu sang pria jika itu luka yang cukup parah dan menyakitkan. Sisi lukanya pun menyeplak di kain itu, bercampur dengan darah dari luka, lebam yang berwarna ungu kebiruan, dan air hujan yang tak bersih.

Namun, si pria tinggi berpayung kelabu itu hanya diam, menikmati bibirnya mengapit batang rokok yang masih menyala. Menatap datar tanpa ekspresi, lantas ia pergi dari tempatnya singgah sementara di trotoar, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju _flat_ tercinta bersama orang – orang lain yang berjalan satu arah di trotoar apik itu.

Sayangnya, sang pria tidak tahu jika anak malang itu menatap diam punggungnya dari jauh. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, pelan, jarinya bergerak seakan ingin menggapai punggung lebar tersebut.

Anak itu...

... menangis dalam diam.

Tidak menyangka jika ada satu orang yang sudi menatapnya selama itu—meski tanpa ekspresi, tidak bermurah hati memberi koin simpati, dan justru pergi.

Namun anak malang berambut dan bermata sehitam malam itu berdoa dalam hati, di tengah kondisinya yang buruk luar biasa seperti ini, ia masih percaya kepada Sang Pemurah.

Berdoa kyusuk, ia ingin semoga pria bergaya pakaian semrawut dan memiliki brewok itu datang lagi dan menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

**Tender Feeling **

**.**

**Screenplays!KrisTao**

**.**

**T/ Slice of Life**

**.**

**Akai with Azul**

**.**

**All about character is** **not mine, just a fic and idea**

**.**

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with baby typos**

**.**

**No like, Don't read!**

.

**Summary!**:

Cerita antara pria tua brewokan dan semrawutan dengan anak malang yang meringkuk di mulut gang tikus. Cerita kedua insan yang memiliki kesamaan, saling menguatkan dan memberi dukungan, sekaligus saling memberi kehangatan dan perlindungan satu sama lain melawan ganasnya hidup ini.

Tanpa kata, mereka bisa mengerti dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

_Slice of life_ pertama Al. Dan ff tanpa dialog satupun.

**Aldiz. Ksh** yang rekues dibuatin ff tanpa dialog—juga buat kalian. [:D]

_Backsound music_ ff ini _instrument song_-nya Kajiura Yuki, _Tender Feeling_. Al membuat ff ini sambil mendengarkan lagu ini, dan itu benar – benar menakjubkan—karena Al terbawa suasana ke dalam ceritanya. Seolah Al menyaksikan langsung dari dekat kejadian di dalam ff ini. [:'D]

Coba kalian dengarkan lagunya sambil baca ini, mungkin kalian akan begitu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang pemurah mengabulkan doa kecil si anak malang.

Hari kemudian, pria semrawutan dan beraut wajah datar itu kembali menatapnya, di tempat yang sama di trotoar itu, dengan bibir yang masih mengapit batang rokok dan ia berlindung di balik payung kelabunya yang tampak tua namun masih gagah perkasa, juga datang di jam yang sama dengan hari sebelumnya.

Mata tajamnya yang selalu menatap tanpa ekspresi atau kilat hidup mengawasi anak malang itu, yang juga ikut menatapnya dibalik poni hitam yang lepek karena diguyur hujan. _Percuma, tentu percuma jika kau menutupi kepalamu dengan selimut usang setipis itu, dasar bocah_—batinnya berkata dingin. Sejenak ia menoleh ke jamnya yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan, lantas ia menghembuskan asap rokok dan berbalik arah.

Pria berjas selutut warna coklat madu dan bercelananya _jeans_ robek sana-sini itu meninggalkan kembali si anak. Menuju _flat_ kecil yang hangat dan akan mendaratkan tubuh letihnya di ranjang.

Kelereng mata anak berkantung mata hitam dan berbibir kucing itu mengerjap pelan, dua kali, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil—untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan tahun ia tumbuh berkembang. Dua hal yang membuatnya demikian, karena doa kecilnya di kabulkan dengan cuma – cuma oleh Sang Pemurah...

... dan juga karena pria dalam doanya tersebut memberinya sebungkus roti, alih – alih satu keping uang logam, dalam sepatu tua miliknya.

Walau pria itu melemparnya tanpa menoleh, tapi anak malang itu sudah cukup senang. Ya, ia cukup senang, sampai – sampai ia tidak tahu, kalau bibit harapan yang ia tanam di benaknya mulai tumbuh menjadi tunas indah.

Tunas indah yang rapuh, namun dilindungi butir cahaya yang hangat.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu memberikan sebungkus roti pada si anak malang. Sudah tiga hari itu pula ia selalu melihatnya beberapa langkah jauh antara mereka setelah ia memberikan sebungkus roti. Sudah tiga hari pula, langit terus menangis tersedu – sedu, tak bosan membasahi permukaan bumi yang sudah berceloteh pada langit kelabu karena capek mendengar rengekannya. Tapi peduli apa langit, jika ia masih sibuk dengan tangis dan rengekannya—dan bumi sadar jika dia tak diacuhkan.

Di jam yang sama, di kondisi yang sama, kedua pasang kelereng indah itu saling bersirobok begitu dia—sang lawan pandang, berada di tempat yang sama. Hanya membalas tatap kelereng cantik tersebut tanpa kata, bahkan salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang mengalah untuk membuat ekspresi berbeda—sebab pria tinggi yang kini memakai jaket hitam polos dan celana _training_ terus memasang wajah datar tanpa minat, dan sang anak malang hanya mencuri kecil tatapan karena masih malu.

Wajarlah anak malang berwajah _oriental_ itu malu dan gelisah, di tatap selekat itu oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya. Meskipun sudah tiga kali pria itu memberinya roti yang sangat enak—ya, itu roti yang sangat enak, barulah anak itu tahu jika merek roti yang terpampang di bungkusnya adalah merek roti terkenal di kota itu.

Di balik wajahnya yang minim ekspresi, pria itu baik. Dan anak itu menyukainya.

Namun, hari ini pria itu tidak datang. Sudah lima jam terlewat dari jadwal mereka bertatap mata, tak salah apabila anak itu bermuram durja. Murung dan menatap balok – balok trotoar yang sebagian tergenang air hujan—baru saja langit kelabu berhenti menangis, dengan sendu. Dibalik tangannya yang tersembunyi dalam kain putih usang itu, teremaslah tiga bungkus roti yang lelau diberika oleh si pria baik hati.

Mendekapnya erat dengan tangan gemetar. Sambil berusaha menahan butir – butir air mata yang ingin melaju terjun ke bawah, ia mengenyahkan pikiran kejam yang terlintas di benaknya.

_Jangan – jangan pria itu muak melihatmu? _

_Siapa yang tidak muak dan jijik padamu yang menyedihkan seperti ini? _

_Bahkan orang tuamu saja tidak menganggapmu anak, dan mereka membuangmu ke tempat menyedihkan seperti ini, kau ingat? _

_Mereka pun jijik dan muak padamu, kenapa pria itu juga tidak mungkin?_

_Sadarlah, kau ini memang tidak pantas untuk dimanja dengan kasih sayang dan cinta!_

_Kau cacat, kau bahkan tak bisa bicara lancar padahal kau sudah sembilan tahun hidup di dunia ini! _

_Jika mereka dan pria baik itu merasa jijik dan muak padamu karena hal itu, bukankah itu artinya kau tidak berguna?_

_Bukankah jika tidak berguna artinya tidak pantas untuk digunakan—tidak pantas ada? _

_Hal yang tidak berguna itu harus di hilangkan, bukan?_

_Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menghilang saja?_

_Cepatlah menghilang, dan jangan biarkan dunia merasa dibebani oleh hal tidak berguna macam dirimu ini, Tao!_

Mulut Tao terbuka, pelan, dengan getar. Mencoba berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar bebas dari dalam. Tao menangis deras, matanya yang amat sedih dan memerah mengeluarkan bulir – bulir dingin, membelai wajahnya yang tirus dan tak terawat. Ia terus mencoba mengeluarkan suara—ingin mendengar teriakan yang bersumber darinya. Tetap saja, hanya suara serak lirih terpatah yang tak terdefinisi mengucapkan apa. Anak sembilan tahun itu meraung dalam hati, menjerit lantas meratap menyedihkan, berteriak pada kalbunya yang bisa – bisanya melintaskan pertanyaan dan pernyataan macam itu pada dirinya yang rapuh dan ringkih.

Tubuhnya yang sebagian tak terlindungi selimut tipis mulai terhuyung ke depan. Tao membungkuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

Anak berusia sembilan tahun itu baru akan memukul dadanya yang berdenyut perih dengan telapak tangan yang masih meremas bungkusan roti, sampai sepasang telinga di balik rambut hitamnya mendengar sebuah suara berat yang dingin.

Saat itu, langit kelabu mulai kembali.

Mulai menitikkan air yang jatuh bebas ke tubuh bumi, ketika kelereng cantik Tao yang berkaca – kaca bersirobok dengan sepasang kelereng lain yang menatap dingin padanya.

.

.

.

Pria yang dicari Tao mendesah kesal luar biasa. Mengumpat dalam hati tentang editornya yang berusaha menahan lama ia di kantor hanya untuk mencomblangkan pada wanita yang menjadi teman editornya. Padahal ia berniat mengirim naskah novel selanjutnya—yang akan diterbitkan di majalah sastra perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, setelah itu ia akan pulan begitu ia sudah membeli sebungkus roti di toko roti sebrang kantor.

Namun, dengan sigap kerah leher belakangnya berhasil dicekal tangan sang editor, menyeretnya ke ruang pertemuan untuk ternyata bertemu dengan temannya. Sangat ingin pria itu kabur dari situasi menyebalkan itu, namun ia tidak bisa. Meskipun ia pria berwajah minim ekspresi, namun bukan berarti ia tidak punya sopan santun pada orang – orang sekitarnya—kecuali anak malang di bibir gang tikus itu, anak malang yang berhasil mencuri pandang dirinya sejak dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat kelereng mereka bersirobok satu sama lain.

Mengingat anak itu, tak ragu si pria tersebut pamit untuk pulang duluan. Menulikan telinganya sesaat dari teriakan melekik khas perempuan yang kesal, bersumber dari editornya yang masih gigih mencomblangkan salah satu novelis yang dinaunginya. Pria itu kabur sambil berlarian kecil, menuju toko roti di sebrang yang wanginya menguar – nguar di udara kota sore hari, membeli sebungkus roti yang biasa ia berikan pada si anak malang.

Ia tergopoh – gopoh, melaju di jalur yang biasa ia lewati dari flat ke kantor dan sebaliknya, ditemani rintik hujan yang menyapa ramah warga kota, berlomba dengan sang waktu yang terus mengejeknya, menuju tempat biasa—pada anak malang yang biasa ia berikan sebungkus roti alih – alih pecahan uang logam di sepatu _boot_ jelek si anak.

Tapi akhirnya, sang waktulah yang menang. Ia bersorak sorai, tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil meninggalkan si pria berambut pirang jerami yang terpaku di depan toko bunga yang tutup. Dengan bantuan lampu jalan yang bersinar cantik, menyambut datangnya malam disertai langit kelabu yang menangis dan mengukung cakrawala kota, dan suara hujan yang terpadu dengan desing mobil yang sesekali berlalu lalang, kelereng mata pria itu berkaca – kaca. Deru nafas dan tubuh yang terguyur air hujan ia abaikan, memilih menunduk. Tangannya yang menggenggam payung lipat kelabu dan plastik berisi bungkusan roti mengerat kencang. Lalu mengendur perlahan – lahan.

Dan pria itu baru saja akan melangkah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan rasa kecewa, sampai akhirnya dibalik suara deras hujan yang mengguyur liar kota terdengar teriakan yang bersahut – sahutan.

Pria itu terdiam. Menajamkan pendengarannya, dan mengetahui jika teriakan itu milik seorang pria yang berkata dengan kata kasar luar biasa.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat pria hobi perokok dan bergaya semrawutan itu terkejut dan lantas berlari kesetanan, melainkan asal suara itu yang bersumber di gang tikus tempat biasa anak malang itu meringkuk tak berdaya.

Semakin dekat jarak pria dengan brewok di sekitar rahang dan dagunya antara gang tikus itu, semakin jelas teriakan kesetanan seseorang, dengan kata kasar tak patut diluncurkan oleh bibir seorang manusia.

Sedetik pria itu berhasil tiba di mulut gang tempat suara berasal, ia mendengar suara debum benda tumpul yang dipukulkan dengan kasar, menuju satu objek yang terbaring dan berdaya—yang hanya menangis tanpa suara, menerima ikhlas pukulan benda tumpul itu meski hati dan tubuhnya tidak ingin. Pria itu tahu siapa yang menjadi objek pemukulan si pria tunawisma paruh baya beberapa meter ke dalam gang tikus tersebut.

Meradang dan emosi lantas naik menuju puncak.

Semua berjalan sangat cepat—pria berambut pirang yang lantas mengambil kerah leher si pelaku pemukulan, dan mendaratkan bogem mentah di rahang si tunawisma. Tunawisma itu terhuyung beberapa langkah dan terjatuh, darah mengucur cantik dari lubang hidung dan sudut bibir kanannya. Lantas tunawisma yang terkejut dan merasa tidak terima, menyerang balik pria brewokan di hadapannya dengan sebongkah kayu yang telah terpercik darah segar—tak sengaja menginjak luka yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangan Tao—si anak malang, yang membuat anak itu menjerit tertahan tanpa suara, yang membuat pria itu semakin meradang kebenciannya dan akhirnya mengambil sebuah botol yang tergeletak di pinggir tubuh Tao yang lemas menyender dinding, menghacurkannya, dan menusukkan ujung tajam botol itu pada leher si tunawisma. Darah segar berbondong keluar dari sana.

Sang tunawisma berteriak, meraung membelah cakrawala yang berbaik hati menabur air pada bumi, lalu tergeletak dengan darah mengucur dari leher setelah ia mendarat diatas tumpukan plastik sampah yang dikerubungi tikus, lalat dan cacing – cacing menjijikkan.

Di dalam gang tikus itu kembali hening. Bau darah segar dan bau sampah saling beradu, berdansa di udara, menciptakan aroma menyengat hidung bagi orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Langit kelabu yang menangis mulai berhenti ditenangkan oleh ratu malam yang berkilau cantik, memintanya tenang dan menyaksikan dalam diam manis pada si pria yang baru saja berkelahi dengan sang malaikat maut pencabut nyawa si anak malang.

Pria itu terdiam. Dengan nafas terpatah – patah dan kelereng matanya yang masih berkaca – kaca. Tak hiraukan sebagian tubuh dan telapak tangannya yang terciprat darah segar dari si tunawisma, ia masih ingin menatap si anak mata yang menyender dinding gang sambil tersedu kesakitan tanpa suara. Meski bibirnya yang bergetar terbuka, si pria tidak mendengar adanya suara tangis di gang itu, hanya deru nafas diantara mereka dan lirih sendat yang memaksakan keluar dari kerongkongan tubuh bocah lelaki yang membiru dan berdarah.

Melirik ke arah luka di pergelangan kaki, lantas pria itu ikut menitikkan air mata, manakala ia menyadari bahwa luka itu terbuka—menganga dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang cukup banyak, serta cairan lain yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Belum lagi luka itu membengkak parah.

**Seandainya** ia tidak melayani ide gila editornya...

**Seandainya** ia tidak datang ke kantor atau mampir ke toko roti...

**Seandainya** cepat – cepat kemari sebelum mendengar teriakan kasar pria tunawisma itu...

**Seandainya** waktu itu ia langsung membawa anak malang ini pulang ke flatnya yang sederhana sejak kemarin..

**Seandainya**...

**Seandainya**..

**Se**..

..**an**..

..**dai**..

..**nya**..

Si pria menangis tersedu tanpa suara, sama dengan anak malang itu—sebab pria itu bisu, sambil berjalan menuju sang bocah yang terkulai tak berdaya. Tubuh yang kurus, yang kini tercetak luka dan lebab di permukaannya, yang tak bertenaga menyender pada dinding gang, yang basah sekali dimadikan hujan, terkukung dalam pelukan hangat pria itu.

Awalnya, Tao berjengit mendapatkan pelukan tiba – tiba yang lembut dan hangat itu.

Tapi kemudian ia bergetar dan menangis kembali tanpa suara saat menyadari ada bulir – bulir baru yang membasahi bahu kanannya yang terekspos jelas luka lebam. Pelan, kedua tangan Tao bergerak menuju punggung hangat dambaannya, meremas jaket merah marun yang basah itu dengan erat—dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, masih menangis tersedu, di ceruk leher si pria yang tubuhnya juga gemetar karena tangisan yang mendalam.

Akhirnya, si pria itu membawa pulang Tao—menuju _flat_nya yang sederhana namun nyaman dan hangat. Menyusuri malam yang semakin larut, menyusuri balok – balok trotoar yang sebagian tergenang air dan dibiaskan lampu temaram jalanan, menyusuri toko – toko yang telah tertutup di jam tutupnya, menyusuri jalanan yang tak lagi ada kendaraan berlalu lalang.

Sambil menggendong pelan anak itu yang dilindungi oleh jaket merah marun dan tubuhnya, si pria memeluk erat dan menyalurkan kasih sayang. Sesekali, bibir pucat pria itu mendarat di bahu dan tengkuk Tao, mengirimkan sinyal bahwa anak malang itu mendapatkan lindungan, kepedulian, kasih sayang dan cintanya.

Tao menatap diam pria itu, lantas tangannya yang dingin terulur ke atas, menuju pipi pria itu yang dingin karena diterpa angin malam. Pelan dan sangat pelan, telapak tangan mungil yang masih gemetar itu mengusap sayang pipi itu, cukup lama, bahkan ketika telapak tangan pria tinggi ia memeluk hangat telapak tangannya, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan menyamankan diri di pundak tegap nan lebar milik si pria.

Ia menguap kecil, dan mulai menerima jemputan mimpi tatkala sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir kucing anak itu.

Untuk pertama kali, Tao tertidur dengan mimpi indah, di mana di mimpi itu ia bermain – main riang gembira bersama pahlawannya—pria itu, dengan rasa hangat manis yang menyelimuti hati dan bunga rapuh penuh harapan yang kini berbunga sangat cantik di kalbunya.

.

.

.

.

**... The End**

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, diantara ff lain yang kubuat, aku suka ff ini. Ini... benar – benar _slice of life_. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri Al bisa buat ff _bergenre_ yang langka seperti ini, bagian dari kehidupan nyata, namun tidak lebay seperti sinetron/ drama. [:')]

_Jaa_,

Want to review, minna..? [:')]

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, di mana Tao mulai diasuh oleh pria brewokan bernama Yifan, keping mata Tao lantas tertawan oleh _baby grand piano _klasik yang berdiri indah di ruang pembaringan.

Waktu pertama kali Tao melihatnya, kelereng Tao berkilat penuh rasa penasaran. _Baby grand_ _piano_ klasik itu berwarna putih. Masih terawat dengan baik, dan ketika Tao mendekat untuk menjelajahinya lebih dekat, tuts – tuts piano dan permukaan _baby grand piano_ itu berkilau – kilau cantik, ditampar bias – bias lampu neon kamar itu. Dia berdiri anggun berdampingan dengan meja nakas berwarna hitam klasik, kedua sejoli itu berada di sebelah kanan sebuah _single_ _bed_ sederhana.

Di depan baby piano itu, ada sebuah jendela berukuran sedang, yang ketika piano itu dijamah lembut, maka akan mengeluarkan suara nyanyian yang menyapa ramah dunia.

Dan ketika jari jemari Tao yang terbalut plester karena luka menyentuh takut dan canggung permukaan piano tersebut, rasa asing menyeruak masuk ke dalam benaknya. Rasa asing yang hangat itu menghajar kalbunya yang terluka, rasa asing yang lembut itu menangkup dan mengobati lubang – lubang kecil yang menggerogoti hati, dan itu membuat Tao mengeluarkan bulir – bulir bening dari mata.

Sambil terisak, mendekat lebihlah Tao dengan benda cantik itu. Mengusapnya pelan penuh perasaan, dan kemudian anak malang yang dirawat oleh novelis amatiran itu jatuh berlutut, dan memeluk erat tubuh bagian bawah si cantik berwarna putih yang tersenyum lembut. Tao menangis kecil dengan tubuh gemetar, ingin lebih lama perasaan hangat asing yang menyeruak masuk memenuhi sela – sela tubuhnya, seolah sedang memberikan kekuatan ajaib untuk mendorong si anak malang itu terus berjuang di kejamnya hidup ini.

Sementara itu, pria brewokan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar hanya berdiam diri. Alih – alih mendekat pada anak berusia Sembilan tahun yang sedang bermelankolis dengan harta karunnya dan menenangkan dia, pria tinggi semampai itu justru tak acuh dan memilih untuk menikmati sebatang rokok yang ia cumbu mesra. Bersidekap, mengamati jeli sosok yang ia bawa pulang beberapa puluh menit lalu. Anak itu sedang mengelus – elus dan menggesek – gesekkan pipinya yang basah ke permukaan harta karun sang pria.

Tak tahan dengan kantuk yang menyerang, pria tanpa ekspresi berlebih itu mematikan putung rokok pada asbak yang ia boyong, lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Tao yang mendengar bunyi kunci pun menoleh ke sumber suara, menatap sang pria dengan keping kembar yang berkaca – kaca, sesekali bulir mata yang nakal berhasil melarikan diri dari sana.

Pria brewokan itu menggendong Tao, dan sambil mengecup – ngecup ringan pipinya yang masih basah, pria tersebut membawa diri mereka ke ranjang. Dan setelah meletakkan asbak kaleng di kolong ranjang dan mematikan lampu kamar dari stopcontact yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan pria itu, mereka pun bergegas menjemput peri mimpi yang telah menunggu.

Memeluk lawannya dengan pelukan lembut, menghantarkan rasa hangat ditengah terpaan hujan yang kembali tersedu – sedu keras. Bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar yang sangat melindunginya dari hawa dingin di ruangan, Tao terlelap manis dengan wajah yang meringkuk di ceruk leher sang pria pahlawannya. Dan tak lama, peri mimpi meluncur ke bumi, hanya untuk merajut benang demi benang untuk kemudian ia rangkai menjadi mimpi indah si anak malang yang dicintai sang pria semrawutan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lost Wings **

**.**

**Screenplays!KrisTao**

**.**

**T/ Slice of Life**

**.**

**Akai with Azul**

**.**

**All about character is** **not mine, just a fic and idea**

**.**

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with baby typos**

**.**

**No like, Don't read!**

**.**

**Summary!**:

Cerita antara pria tua brewokan dan semrawutan dengan anak malang yang meringkuk di mulut gang tikus. Tentang sebuah _baby grand piano_ klasik berwarna putih cantik yang berhasil menawan sang anak malang, yang kini diasuh oleh si pria yang menjadi pahlawan dan pelindungnya.

Hanya dengan sentuhan ajaib yang lembut dari jari jemari hangat dan nyanyian merdu yang dialunkan si cantik diantara mereka, sang anak semakin terobatilah dari masa lalunya yang kelam.

.

.

.

.

Di sini, Yifan memainkan instrumen _Lost Wings_-nya Kajiura Yuki. ^^

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai merangkak lebih tinggi, meskipun ia selalu diganggu arak – arakan awan kelabu yang masih bermuram durja, raja siang itu tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum dan mengirim pancaran hangat dari tubuhnya.

Cakrawala tampak berbeda, dengan langitnya yang berwarna biru indah namun dipadukan dengan awan kelabu yang bergelung – gelung atau berjalan santai acuh tak acuh. Angin kecil yang terasa dingin berlarian di udara, masuk ke dalam bilik – bilik tertutup di setiap sudut kota, suara bising orang – orang yang beraktifitas di luar sana mengindikasikan jika hari telah berganti menjadi siang—waktu terus berputar konstan, mengamati mereka – mereka yang sedang bermain menggunakan dirinya seperti biasa.

Waktu yang berongkang – ongkang kaki di tahtanya itu mengamati segala jenis aktifitas penghuni alam semesta. Apapun itu, seperti seorang ibu yang mendorong kereta bayinya menuju klinik, adapula segerombolan remaja nakal yang diamankan polisi setempat karena berani membolos, beberapa karyawan yang keluar – masuk dari perusahaan karena sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya, para ibu rumah tangga yang masih sibuk berbelanja kebutuhan, para mahasiswa yang mampir sebentar ke café untuk makan siang, beberapa polisi yang berpatroli dengan rajin, para _sales promotion girl_ yang sedang membagikan selembaran produk tempatnya bekerja di tenda kecil depan kantor, dan lain – lain…

…. Termasuk mengamati dengan senyum penuh makna pada Tao yang sedang duduk diam di lantai kamar, sambil menatap _baby grand piano_ cantik berwarna putih beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

Sang waktu tahu jelas, sejak Tao terbangun di pagi hari beberapa jam yang lalu, anak itu beranjak dari kukungan hangat sang pria pahlawannya hanya untuk duduk manis di lantai, mengamati inci demi inci tubuh si cantik berwarna putih di hadapannya. Tao selalu mengerjap – ngerjap, dengan mata pandanya yang berkilat – kilat indah, tetap penasaran dengan benda menawan tersebut meski sudah dijelalati berkali – kali.

Mengabaikan perutnya yang berbunyi – bunyi, lapar, dan rasa lapar itu ia tahan dengan kembali meminum sekotak susu coklat dan sebungkus roti vanilla yang tersimpan di laci meja nakas sambil _baby grand_-nya.

Meskipun telah dijelajahi oleh keping kembar matanya, Tao tak lantas bosan. Kecantikan yang terpancar dari baby grand itu seolah menghipnotisnya, mengajak Tao untuk melupakan masa lalu kelam dan menyedihkan, dengan menatap si cantik tersebut terus menerus. Tak ada seorang pun yang bercumbu dengan tuts – tutsnya, namun sepasang telinga Tao seolah dimanjakan dengan alunan merdu yang bersumber dari si cantik di hadapannya, sebab sekali – kali kelopak mata Tao menyembunyikan irisnya yang hitam—seperti sedang melahap habis nada demi nada yang terdengar dalam imaji.

Terlalu terlarut dalam melodi merdu imajinya, Tao tidak menyadari jika pria yang mengukung tubuh kecil nan ringkihnya telah terbangun. Mengamati gerak – gerik Tao yang berubah (tak terlalu terlihat jelas, namun mata elang pria itu sangat berguna untuk saat – saat seperti ini) sambil meneguk beberapa air mineral dalam botol yang digenggam.

Kembali diam untuk beberapa puluh detik di pinggir ranjang, lantas pria berdarah kanada – tiongkok tersebut melangkah menuju _baby grand piano_ harta karunnya, duduk pada kursi kayu yang terlah berumur setelah membuka lebar – lebar jendela di hadapannya. Dan Tao, imajinya terpecah belah tatkala ia mendengar denting asli dari sang piano, sadarlah bahwa pria pahlawannya itu telah terbangun dari buaian indah mimpi dan kini duduk membelakanginya, mencumbu tuts – tuts piano.

Tak lama, sebuah alunan lagu asing terdengar.

Lagu yang dimainkan dengan sempurna, detail – detail dan timing yang luar biasa, jari – jemari lentik yang bersentuhan dengan tuts – tuts itu tampak ajaib. Sang pemain yang memainkan lagu instrument tersebut mengirimkan beribu perasaan pada piano, dan sang piano cantik itu menuangkan kembali pada nada yang dimainkan, untuk kemudian ia sebar indah pada dunia yang mendengar kolaborasi menakjubkan mereka. Membuat yang mendengarnya tertegun, terenyuh, dan tersampaikan dengan perasaan yang mengumpal penuh di benak, hingga tubuh – tubuh itu berdesir halus menikmati sentuhan ajaib nada dalam hati mereka.

Tak terkecuali dengan Tao, menatap punggung sang pria yang memainkan piano cantik tersebut bersama iris mutiara hitamnya yang membelalak—berkelip – kelip luar biasa indahnya, dan kedua pipinya yang terdapat plester manis merona hebat.

Sebab, lagu itu secara tidak langsung….

…. Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja, dan pria itu akan selalu bersama Tao—bersama sang malaikat yang terasingkan di bumi hingga kedua sayap cantiknyanya menghilang ditelan oleh masa lalu yang pahit.

Tao menangis. Lagi—tanpa suara yang menemaninya.

Begitu pria tinggi tersebut selesai melantunkan lagu bersama sang harta karun, dengan terseok – seok lantaran luka di pergelangan kaki belumlah sembuh, Tao memeluk punggung hangat di hadapannya. Isak tangis itu teredam dan membasahi punggung sang pria, namun tak lama terdengar menggaung di kamar sederhana itu tatkala pria tersebut menarik pelan Tao, untuk kemudian duduk dalam pangkuannya.

Tao masih terisak tanpa suara—namun bibirnya terbuka lebar dan air mata tergopoh – gopoh dari balik bola matanya yang tersembunyi dalam kelopak. Terkadang pula terbuka untuk membiarkan bulir – bulir mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya terjun indah.

Lagu yang dimainkan sang pahlawannya tadi benar – benar membekas di hati, menjahit luka – luka yang menganga lebar dan mengenaskan, yang berdarah juga bernanah, yang mengeluarkan cairan kental sama dengan luka di pergelangan kakinya yang telah terperban, akibat ditujam berkali – kali dengan masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

Sementara itu, dengan Tao yang menyender manja pada dadanya, pria bermarga Wu itu mengecup ringan kedua pipi Tao yang dilelehi bulir – bulir air mata, sekaligus meletakkan kedua tangan mungil anak malang yang ia selamatkan tersebut pada punggung tangannya—kembali berdansa lihai diatas tuts piano yang mengalunkan kembali sebuah lagu instrumen ajaib.

_Lost Wings_—itu judul lagu yang kini dimainkan kembali, lagu yang tadi dilantunkan oleh si pria untuk Tao.

Untuk sosok yang telah mengisi relung hatinya yang dingin, untuk dia yang saat ini butuh perlindungan, perhatian, kasih sayang dan cintanya, untuk dia dalam dekapan setiap jantung pria itu berdetak – detak.

Lagu itu, dimainkan untuk berkoar – koar pada dunia. Berkata padanya tanpa kata – kata, bahwasanya kini Tao tidaklah berjuang sendirian melawan dunia yang ganas. Dan dengan itu pula, pria tersebut berkata tanpa suara jika ia berjanji akan selalu bersama Tao—malaikat kecilnya.

Untuk mengobati luka – luka di relung hati anak malang itu…

…. Dengan bahasa tubuh dan ulah manisnya agar Tao bisa lepas dari masa lalu yang kelam, yang mejerat erat dan kasar kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

.

.

Oke, Al ketagihan buat cerita bergenre slice of life ini, dan rasa – rasanya menarik juga kalau ff ini dibuat sekuelnya dengan genre yang sama.

Apakah ff bergenre ini membosankan..?

.

.

.

.


End file.
